Un fantasme qui aurait dû rester inavoué ?
by JustinatorN7
Summary: "Depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde nouveau pour moi, mes sentiments ont grandi pour un homme que je n'aurais pas dû aimer. Mes pulsions deviennent plus forts que ma raison, que vais-je faire lorsque l'inavouable sera connu ?" Bon je suis nul en résumé, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS !


Je courrais, encore et encore, cherchant à tout prix à me sortir de la situation dans laquelle je venais de me fourrer. Ma langue avait fourché, je lui avais tout dévoilé. Comme un idiot, je venais de briser notre amitié, notre relation qui comptait tant pour moi, cet unique lien qui nous réunissait. Si seulement j'avais fermé ma grande gueule. Je me maudissais d'être comme ça, de toujours être à la limite, de faire un pas en avant puis un autre en arrière, de faire croire aux autres que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Si seulement cette fois-là j'avais continué à jouer un rôle. Si seulement je n'avais pas montré ma véritable nature et mes véritables sentiments. Mais maintenant, le mal est fait. En réalité, je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Je devrais affronter les jours qui suivent la tête haute. Je ne devrais pas baisser les yeux lorsque nos regards se croiseront. Je devrais rester digne devant lui. Oui, c'était le mieux à faire. Pour nous deux.

* * *

Quelques heures auparavant :

Je venais d'arriver dans la boite de nuit où m'attendaient Tony et Bruce à l'entrée. Je les saluais discrètement et on entrait dans la salle comble. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur nous. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour notre physique, pourtant avantageux. Depuis que l'on avait "sauvé le monde", pas un jour se passait sans que l'on ne parle de nous dans les journaux, dans les spots publicitaires, à la radio et j'en passe. On était devenu la nouvelle attraction, les super héros que tout le monde s'arrache. Tony y était sans doute habitué, mais pas moi. La célébrité, ce n'était pas trop mon fort. Surtout que j'avais encore du mal à m'adapter à ce monde. Bien des choses m'étaient encore inconnues et je devais m'habituer. En tout cas, j'essayais. Mes deux congénères vinrent s'assoir au bar et naturellement je les suivis. Ils passèrent commande puis se dirigèrent vers le fond de la boite. Nous étions des stars, nous avions droit à un confort de luxe. Enjoué, Tony saluait les derniers membres de notre alliance. Il était là, verre à la main, nous saluant. Il n'avait pas quitté son armure. _Qu'il était classe_. Honnêtement, je devrais me baffer pour penser ainsi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Depuis que Nick Fury nous avait réunis, j'avais appris à le connaitre. Il parlait peu, comme moi. Il était perdu dans un monde qui était nouveau pour lui, comme moi. Petit à petit, un lien se créait entre nous. Cette connexion se renforçait sur le champ de bataille, alimentant la confiance qui nous unissait. J'étais heureux, tout simplement, d'être à ses côtés. Depuis mon réveil après cinquante ans de sommeil, je me sentais bien dans ce monde qui me paraissait hostile. Il était là, lui, cet homme venu d'un autre monde. Je me sentais dans mon élément. Tony m'invitait à m'assoir entre lui et Thor. Je devais surement être rouge car le milliardaire me taquinait légèrement. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il savait. Sa façon d'être, son comportement envers moi quand Thor était là. Moi seul comprenais ses piques, ses sous-entendus. Encore heureux. Je pouvais ainsi feindre, réagir comme si j'étais intéressée, glousser et rigoler aux larmes. Tout n'était que mascarade aux yeux des autres, une sorte de pièce que l'on montait avec Tony. Si seulement ils savaient.

Puis la soirée passait. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Bientôt, Natasha et Clint s'éclipsèrent. Puis ce fut le tour de Bruce, raccompagné par Tony. Nous nous retrouvions seuls. J'étais gêné, bizarrement. On avait pourtant l'habitude de se retrouver de temps à autre pour discuter. Mais cela restait toujours dans un cadre très professionnel. Là, nous étions seuls, _vraiment seul_s. Il n'était pas de nature très bavard. Moi non plus, hormis avec ce clown de Tony. Je lui lançais quelques regards mais je sentais son regard perdre de sa vitalité. Il devait être exténué. Ou bourré. Ou les deux. Je n'avais pas trop compté combien de verres il s'était envoyés, mais ça devait être un nombre assez élevé. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais de lui. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Imitant sa position, je posais mon bras sur le haut du canapé et le regardait fixement. Ne faisant pas trop attention à moi, il se servit un nouveau verre et l'avalait cul sec. Quelle descente. Il était fou. Puis il posait son regard sur moi. Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent. Mon cœur avait dû louper quelques battements, et mon poul commençait dangereusement à s'accélérer. L'ambiance était trop propice à ce que je craque. Et pourtant, je continuais, dingue que j'étais. Je resserrais l'étau qui nous séparait, son regard passant de bas en haut. Nonchalamment, il me tapotait l'épaule et me demandait ce que je faisais. J'étais tiraillé entre deux voix dans ma tête, l'un me commandant de foncer et l'autre m'ordonnant d'arrêter. Comme un idiot, j'écoutais la mauvaise et tandis qu'il détournait le regard de moi pour aller se resservir, je lui dis de but en blanc ce que je tentais desespérement de cacher depuis tout ce temps. Il ne réagissait pas. Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Je fus moi-même presque surpris de ma bêtise, ma main se posant sur ma bouche inconsciemment. Mais je vis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quelque dixième de secondes plus tard et sa tête se tourna machinalement vers moi. Il posait son verre sur la table et spontanément il me balançait un "quoi ?!" à la figure. J'étais tétanisé, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Il plaçait sa main sur mon bras et me demandait de répéter. Redire cela ? Même pas en rêve ! Il était taré. Instinctivement, je me levais du canapé et quittait en hâte les lieux. Je venais de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. En tout cas, dans cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

Maintenant :

J'étais arrivé dans mon appartement. C'était le foutoir mais qu'importe. Je balançais mes chaussures au travers de la pièce et quittait mes vêtements. Une bonne douche chaude s'imposait. L'eau me faisait un bien fou, et la chaleur me permettait de me remettre les idées en place. Sot. C'est le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Je me cognais la tête contre le mur, me maudissant d'avoir craqué. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je ne pouvais retenir ses sentiments plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus calmer mes pulsions. Je l'aimais, comme un fou, qu'y pouvais-je ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça pour un homme, et pourtant. _Il m'avait ensorcelé_. Je ne pouvais rien face à son sourire, à ses yeux océans, à son physique de dieu nordique, à sa voix grave. Il m'avait rendu mièvre. Je me tapotais le front, bougeant négativement la tête. Comment avais-je pu craquer, moi ? Et pourtant, des millions de femmes étaient à mes pieds. Je refusais cette pratique bien sûr, je ne voulais pas profiter de mon travail pour coucher à tout va. Ce genre de relation ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais être aimé pour ce que j'étais moi, pas pour l'image que je renvoyais. Je n'étais pas ce héros de l'Amérique, ce gentil, bon et loyal soldat qui défendrait corps et âme la patrie. Ce n'était qu'une partie de ce que j'étais. Au fond, je ne suis qu'un homme en proie à la solitude. Ma décongélation m'avait fait rentrer dans un monde totalement inconnu, avec des mentalités, des pratiques, des techniques qui lui étaient propre. Cette époque n'était pas la mienne. Elle était celle de mes camarades, pas la mienne. Seul lui était différent. Seul lui me comprenait. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a fait craquer. Je ne vois pas d'autre élément. Oui, cela devait être ainsi. Le hasard voulu que sois congelé, que je me réveille dans un monde complétement bouleversant, que je le connaisse lui. Heureux hasard que celui-ci.

La sonnette retentissait, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. J'enrôlais autour de mon bassin une serviette et vint regarder à la lunette pour savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne. Je n'y croyais pas. Je devais rêver. J'hésitais à ouvrir. Puis un nouveau coup de sonnette se fit entendre, et je décidais de ne plus fuir. J'ouvris la porte et croisait les bras, essayant vainement de prendre un air désinvolte. Je lui demandais sèchement ce qu'il voulait mais il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre la parole et s'empressait de m'embrasser. Sa langue vint se mêler à la mienne. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais je fermais la porte d'instinct. Me tenant en haleine, il enchainait les baisers torrides tout en faisant tomber ma serviette à terre. Ce fut bientôt mon tour de me retrouver allonger, nu à même le carrelage. Le froid me fit légèrement sursauter. Il enlevait avec hâte son armure et le reste de ses vêtements. Il avait visiblement l'air pressé. Je vis son organe en pleine mesure de ses moyens. Il prit mes mains et les posaient sur son sexe, sentant visiblement mon regard sur son pénis. Je rougissais légèrement, surpris par cette entreprise. Comme une jeune fille chaste, je laissais faire l'homme en face de moi qui tenait visiblement à prendre les rênes. Il mit ses mains sur mon torse musclé et y apposait de léger baiser. Il mordillait timidement mes tétons durcis et puis il fit ce que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne pouvais imaginer. Il entreprit une entrée en bouche de mon érection déjà bien en forme. J'essayais de calmer les sons qui jaillissaient, mais mes cris résonnaient dans le salon. Mes mains vinrent griffer son dos, cherchant une attache à son ouvrage. Il était fichtrement doué le saligaud. Une mince jalousie vint picoter mon esprit. Il était trop doué pour être inexpérimenté. Mais bien vide mes pensées se vidèrent face au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Mes mains s'établissaient dans sa chevelure blonde, jouant avec ses cheveux tandis que ses va-et-vient se faisaient plus conséquents. Sentant sans doute que j'allais venir, il arrêtait son œuvre et me regardait. Depuis le début, nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés. Sans doute avais-je trop peur d'interrompre le fantasme réel que je vivais en ce moment même. Il posait sa main sur ma joue, me caressant les pommettes et souriait de toutes ses dents. Comme j'aimerais que cet instant soit figé. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. J'aimais à croire que c'était grâce à moi. Et pour la première fois, je pris l'initiative et l'embrassait amoureusement. Il y répondit, mes mains se perdant dans ma maigre épaisseur de cheveux. Je pouvais sentir les commissures de ses lèvres s'ouvrir, et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je sentis un doigt entrée dans l'endroit propice à l'acte. Je lâchais un petit cri strident, hébété par son action. Puis il enfonçait un deuxième doigt et jouait en mon intérieur. C'était déconcertant mais pas désagréable. Sans doute cherchait-il à mieux préparer un terrain qui était vierge. Sauvagement, il me soulevait d'une traite les jambes et m'obligeait à me contorsionner. J'étais le capitaine, mais pour une fois je voulais bien être le marin à qui on donnerait des directives. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'enfonçait profondément en moi. Son côté viril avait ressorti et la douceur n'était pas de mise. La douleur se fit intense, mais pas insurmontable. Mes gambettes vinrent se positionner sur ses épaules massifs et tapais son corps à mesure que la pénétration se faisait plus intense. J'exaltais, entendant sa voix roque se mêler à la mienne. Mon esprit se vidait. Sa présence en moi me rendait fou. Je voyais son visage se tordre, essayant sans doute de se retenir encore un peu plus. Puis il fit un ultime coup de rein, et laissait sa semence couler sur le carrelage. Sans pouvoir me retenir à mon tour, mon sperme vint éclabousser son torse aguerri. Il me regardait, mais gêné je baissais la tête. Il me rassurait en prenant mon visage et apposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il se relevait, me tendit sa main et prit la mienne. Il m'amenait jusqu'à ma chambre, m'allongeant sur le lit. Puis il se posait à mes côtés et nous recouvrit de la couverture. Sans dire un mot, je compris que mon fantasme venait de prendre une nouvelle dimension. Dorénavant, un dieu nordique faisait partie de mes nuits. En vrai.


End file.
